Spiral
by Yahg
Summary: El juego del amor es tan impreciso que nunca sabes de quien estas enamorado, pero no te preocupes pues lo único que debes saber es ama cuantas veces quieras… [Dirty Pair, Arrogant Pair]CAP 2 UP!
1. Place of my heart

MMmmm no tengo gran explicación para esta cosa solo que es un regalo para mi querida Algodón de Azúcar por su cumpleaños

Cariño espero te guste y si no mmmmm pues ya veremos. Una cosa mas este fic terminara el 24 de Abril el día de tu cumpleaños.

Por que no lo subí todo ese día mmmm se antojo subirlo en pedazos, por que, pues….. Cosas de mis rara y excéntrica personalidad Nfu!. En cuantas partes aun no lo decido.

Bueno ojala les guste la primera parte

ADVERTENCIAS: Es AU. _Dirty Pair y ¿???_

DISCLAMER: Así Lamentablemente POT no es mío y si lo fuera tendría dos opciones: Compartirlo con todos los que lo quieren ó Hacerlo un yaoi muhahahahahahahahhaahha (aunque eso no sería molestia, pues ya lo estamos haciendo)

_SUMARIO: El juego del amor es tan impreciso que nunca sabes de quien estas enamorado…_

Ya como se aventaron a leer todas estas notas pueden quedarse o salir huyendo en busca de otras historias. Sinceramente deseo que se queden y lean

Acotaciones

"entre comillas "pensamientos notas y diálogos de personajes

… puntos suspensivos – silencios ó oraciones cortadas

**Negritas** – cosas importantes y citas

XXXXXX cambio de escena

* * *

Fic: Spiral

Cap1: Place of my Heart

By Mizuki-Nfu!!!

_**Oh place of my heart otoko ni wa**_

**_Dare ni mo yuzurenai basho ga aru no sa_**

_**kotoba ni wa shinai kedo**_

_**itsudemo mune no oku ni aru**_

Canchas de tenis de Hyotei Gakuen – un día cualquiera

"_Ya estaba muy, muy débil, empecé a ver todo borroso y fui perdiendo la conciencia, los escucho a lo lejos sobre todo a mi madre jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasarme aquí en la escuela y menos delante de él, quien me mira preocupado. Vuelvo a escucharlos decir algo de una ambulancia y todo se me vuelve negro no escucho mas voces ni veo imagines solo me siento como si estuviera flotando."_

"_Ojala al finalizar este viaje me encuentre en sus brazos de nuevo."_

El pelirrojo cayo frente a todos a la mitad de una exhibición de los club's a la cual los padre estaban invitados algo así como el típico festival de primavera. Todos se había espantado y creían que había sido un error de calculo por parte de la cereza ese salto con triple giro al frente eres difícil hasta para un profesional, la gente a su alrededor corrió a auxiliar y notaron que ya no estaba con ellos.

XXXXXX

Al despertar me encontré recostado en una suave cama, al menos esta vez los parpados ya no me pesaban tanto por lo que abrí los ojos lentamente para tratar de acostumbrarme a la luz de aquella habitación, su color era blanco y por la ventana entraba tenue luz; Otra vez aquí últimamente mis visitas se han hecho mas constantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí? –

-El que sea necesario, para nosotros es un placer tener aquí –una voz grave grave, fue lo que escuche sabía quien era, pero por reacción me alce solo para confirmarlo

- Yuushi- mi pareja de dobles y novio

-¿Cómo te sientes¿Dormiste bien?

- -- como me veo – dije sin muchas ganas solo a el se le ocurría preguntar algo así, a veces dudaba si realmente era un tensai. Hago un puchero con los labios ya que el hablar no esta de mi parte.

Lo miro acercarse y ambos quedamos tan cerca que puedo reflejarme en sus ojos- Yuushi q… pero el puso un dedo en mis labios y son un suave roce me beso, al separarse me dirigió otra de sus bellas sonrisas - mmm no estoy acostumbrado a tan simple acción pero en tu estado no es lo mejor

Mi sonrojo apareció como si nada me gustaba que el me esa besara pero esos roces solo era para jugar y lamentablemente yo no estaba en esa posición. Se alejo delicadamente y dijo algo de tener un asunto pendiente. Cuando ya iba por la puerta se giro y se despidió con gesto de la mano, yo lo respondí con una sonrisa.

El peli-azul salio lo más rápido del recinto, afuera, su chofer lo esperaba

Oshitari Obochama – llamo el uniformado. El tensai entendió por donde iba y extendió la mano, para recibir un teléfono

"Si ya salí "

…

-"Ahora"

…

-Esta bien, pero no dispongo de…

….

-Si claro que me importa

…..

-Esta bien voy para allá

…

-Si ya esta bien, al menos ya despertó

…

-Pero por que preguntas, si es lo que menos te importa

…

-Jajajaja ok lo tu digas, te veré mas tarde

Al terminar la llamada el moreno ya se encontraba en el interior de su carro y dio algunas instrucciones al conductor – Llévame al restauran de ayer

-Hai Obochama- el pelinegro respondió y puso en marcha el coche.

XXXXXX

Una mujer de apariencia similar entro a la habitación y viendo que le pequeño miraba por la ventana decidió correr las persianas dejando revelado el cielo con sus en tonalidades rosadas y azules; el atardecer había llegado.

-Vino Oshitari-kun ne??

-Si –afirmo feliz la cereza y dejo que su nuca tocara la almohada, su visita le había hecho bien se sentía mejor y mas que nada deseaba regresar a su lado.

Continuara…

* * *

Se que esta corto muy corto pero espero les aseguro que el otro sera mas largo ( ultimamente he tendo la mania de hacer 1 cap corto son mas lindos y compactos XD)

Ja ne

Anata to zutto ishonni itai de su


	2. Belive in you

Ohaiyo me paseaba felizmente por este lindo lugar y me acorde a que venía, Si subirles el 2 cap de esta cosa muahahahhaa. tuve una semana espantosa y aun me sigo peleando con Maes para que publique el cap 9 de Late, la malvada le da flojera y no puedo hacer nada. asi que no habra actualización de ese fic hasta que termine este o logre sacarselo a mi querida Maes. Pero bueno eso no importa vamos a comentarios:

Algodón de Azúcar – bienvenida mi Gakushi, si es tu regalo de cumpleaños, que bueno que te guste. Los títulos de canciones será los de cada capitulo.

El cuarteto de la rok- Ohaiyo bienvenidas, vaya por fin las cuatro, que gusto a ver vamos por partes.

Esmeralda - gracias por poner orden supongo que eso es bueno. Si note que no te dejaron decir gran cosa, espero que la próxima seas tu quien te apoderes del teclado. Aun asi muchas gracias por la canción del barco chiquito jajajajaja

Rubi – hay niña si supieras los planes que tenía para la cereza, lo de la visita al hospital solo era el parvulario, pero ya no importa al fin y al cabo va estar bien (cambio de planes).

Perla - Place of my Herat mmmm aquí sera??

Zafiro – Si Gackuto dándose en toda la estructura

Para las cuatro – capitulo mas largo, si lo dije no???- mizuki vaa ver las notas finales del 1, ya regrese ok si lo dije, pero ya que

Coherencia con las acotaciones, oh si no lo había notado, gracias por la observación

Después de que fulminaron con la mirada a Esmeralda me recomendaron una canción de la cual ya me apodere, pero solo la canta Ryoma, Eiji y si no me equivoco kachiro y el otro (no, no horio, esa voz es inconfundible) y el quinteto se llama **CAP TO BIN**

Y la neta si me inspiraron pero para reírme como loca jajajaj y para otra historia que vera su luz pronto jajajajaja

Hally362 – Aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste.

Pastelito- Como te escribí no pretendo deshacerme de ti, al contrario es un placer que te pares por aquí . mmm no sabia tu fecha de cumpleaños pero bueno espero no te moleste si me tomo la libertad de hacer algo para ti. Un cumpleaños no es la gran cosa pussolo nos hacemos viejos, pero si es algo que no puede pasar en por alto.Gracias por las felicitaciones a la dulzura andante. y a mí

Ok ya termine con los comentarios.

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS: Es AU. Dirty Pair y Arrogant Pair

DISCLAMER: Así Lamentablemente POT no es mío y si lo fuera tendría dos opciones: Compartirlo con todos los que lo quieren ó Hacerlo un yaoi muhahahahahahahahhaahha (aunque eso no sería molestia, pues ya lo estamos haciendo)

_SUMARIO: El juego del amor es tan impreciso que nunca sabes de quien estas enamorado, pero no te preocupes pues lo único que debes saber es ama cuantas veces quieras…_

Ya como se aventaron a leer todas estas notas pueden quedarse o salir huyendo en busca de otras historias. Sinceramente deseo que se queden y lean

Acotaciones

_Cursivas _– cosas importantes y citas

XxxxXxxxXxxxX cambio de escena

* * *

Fic: Spiral

Cap2: Believe in you

By Mizuki-Nfu!!!

_Dare ka ga Waratteru_

_Yatsura no me wo Ki ni shiteiru_

_Saikou no Omae wa doko ni iru?_

_Shirakekitta taiyou ga hohoendeiru_

_Yogoreta te wo sora ni kazase_

Llego al gran edificio que era alumbrado por una luz ámbar, al entrar el gran recibidor con las estatuas de mármol siempre que venía ese recibidor tenía nuevas cosas la vez pasada se trataba de animales disecados, solo el tenía es gusto tan extraño para la decoración y como siempre ultimo pasillo a la derecha, ya conocía el camino que siempre era obligatorio para sus citas con el

Por fin se topo con la puerta, en su marco un hombre de negro la resguardaba se acerco a el y saludo – Buenas Noches

-Buenas señor tiene reservación – pregunto el anciano

-Me están esperando el señor Atabe Keigo – el hombre reviso su lista y al acto guió al muchacho hasta donde se encontraba un peli-morado que disfrutaba de un trago en una copa negra de cristal cortado

-Sr. – empezó el camarero

-Si puedes irte- dijo con su usual manera mientras veía a lo que acompañaba al hombre de negro, quien desapareció tal como había llegado

-Adelante siéntate – eso fue una petición que mas bien sonó a orden

-Sabes de vez en cuando podría ser mas amable –Yuushi miraba con seriedad a su cita mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Silencio Oshitari, sabes que no debes darme órdenes y siéntate ya – repitió con un acento arrogante

-Y bien de que necesitas hablarme

Te quieres sentar ahora!!!!- Siempre le había molestado que le hicieran repetir lo que decìa, el peliazul vio su mala cara y para no hacerlo berrear se sentó frente a el y pareció complacerlo pues su sonrisa se amplio y sus facciones se suavizaron

-Me alegra que hayas venido, dime como sigue Gakuto -El moreno lo miro como se mira a una víbora –porque me preguntas si ambos sabemos que lo que menos te preocupa es su salud

-Hay Yuushi me ofendes dicho de esa manera me haces ver como un ser insensible- para entonces el tensai sonreía divertido pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su compañero dijo - además tanto te importa que estas aquí conmigo

Hizo de ojos sordos – ya esta bien pero ya me dirás para que me trajiste

-Te traje??? eso implicaría que hubiéramos llegado juntos y ….

-Ya déjate de juegos y dime que quieres? – estas adivinanzas lo estaban empezando a molestar

El del lunar se paro y desfilo hasta quedar detrás del asiento de Oshitari coloco sus manos en sus hombros y lo apreso en un abrazo – hay Yuu – y su risa suave se escucho en su oído…

El moreno cerro los ojos al sentir el aliento del entro tan cerca y tembló cuando los labios del otro empezaron a morder su lóbulo – Vamos Yuushi, vamos a otro lugar a divertirnos si?.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Miraba entretenido las pequeñas luces que se alzaban y alumbraban el cielo, era algo entretenido después de la cena, además que podría hacer si no salía del lugar

-que fastidio - nunca había sido amigo de los hospitales, tal vez el único vinculo que tenia con ellos y el cual quería era su madre Cirujana y su novio heredero del imperio de hospitales e hijo del director de uno. No tenía mas remedio que aguantarse. Volvió a pegarse contra el cristal y su vista se perdió entre aquellas manchitas claras.

Decidió que ya era suficiente, no podía seguir aguantando tanto silencio y aburrimiento. Se giro para ver con que se divertiría, el era uno de aquellos que aburrido hace cualquier cosa. Se trepo en su cama mientras pensaba y se le vino a la mente un flash, se incorporo sobre el colchón y sintiéndose budy empezó a saltar sobre ella, en cada aterrizaje tomaba mas impulso

1,2 ,3… saltos le valieron para tomarla confianza y al 5 salto dio un giro en el aire, siendo recibido por la suave superficie

-Mmmmm tal vez debería pedir una cama de hospital para mi cuarto… funcionan mejor que un trampolín profesional y así los saltitos se convirtieron en el entretenimiento de la noche; Talvez después de todo no seria tan malo pasarla internado

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Había llegado a… bueno que diablos importaba lo grande era que estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras se desnudaban lamiendo y besando toda la piel que tenían al alcance era difícil saber donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Se acabo el jueguito y ahora él se encontraba a su merced, tendido sobre la cama jadeando como suplicando que lo tomase de una vez, siempre igual, la misma hora, la misma rutina, el mismo lugar y siempre con el . Cual era el chiste entonces; Amor, sería la respuesta mas simple y cómoda, pero en su caso era amor lo que sentía por Keigo , si así fuera que pasaba con Gakuto aquel niño que lo acompañaba día a día y siempre le brindaba una sonrisa y otros "favores"

A su mente vino aquel día en donde se convirtieron en mas que solo amigos

Flash Back

El día recién comenzaba y como siempre había llegado temprano, iría a dejar sus zapatos en los lockers (N/A dudo que en la Hyotei exista pero ya lo puse y ni hablar) caminaba rumbo a tal lugar cuando de pronto una mancha veloz lo tacleo; adolorido y furioso giro su vista para aniquilar al irresponsable patán, encontrándose con su compañero, que lucia un fuerte sonrojo

-Gakuto .. ¿Qué te pasa? – No lo aniquilaría solo lo golpearía si no le daba una buena explicación

-Hey Yuushi¿Qué bonito día hace, no crees?

El moreno alzo su vista al cielo y vio que estaba negro, negro de seguro mas tarde llovería

… Si y que quieres?- dijo tratando de incorporarse, cosa que logro fácilmente, el pequeño era de peso ligero

-¡¡¡¡hayyyy!!!!– grito cuando se vio de pie y lejos del tensai

O.o ese grito espanto realmente lo espanto, tanto que olvido la espera de la explicación y miro preocupado al acróbata - ¿Qué pasa?

-Me muero!!!!!!!- se tiro al suelo y poniendo sus manos sobre su garganta- Hay Yuushi!!! A cada momento me debilito, mis ojos se cierran, el aire me falta el cielo me aplasta ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sálvame Yuushi!!!!!! – dijo con un tono todo dramático y angustioso.

El tensai no sabía si reírse, llamar a un psiquiatra o a una ambulancia, pero siguió observando tenía la sospecha de lo que el otro quería y tal vez era bueno seguirle el juego - No mueras, mejor dime como te ayudo

-Abrázame fuerte y no me dejes por… - claro iba para largo

Se quedaron así como veinte minutos y en el último el pequeño se incorporo, dijo sentirse bien y salio corriendo lo mas aprisa que le permitieron sus piernas.

O.o fue su cara y negando con la cabeza supo que eso era muy normal en Gakuto. Siguió su camino y llego por fin a la estantería, se quito los zapatos y cuando saco las zapatillas del apartado un sobre color cereza cayó a sus pies, lo levanto, abrió y leyó. La letra era cursiva y muy ordenada

_Te espero al atardecer detrás del gimnasio_

_Atte. Yo_

Busco con cuidado algo que le diera indicios de quien era "Yo" y lo descubrió al ver el sobre – Tan típico de él, tendré que sugerir que cambie de Beta y mensajero.

Se coloco las zapatillas y partió a clase, al pasar cerca de un bote de basura tiro el sobre que en letras grandes con la misma caligrafía tenía escrito:

_POR QUE TENGO QUE ENTREGARLO YO GAKUTO, OHHH MIRA AQUÍ HAY UN PAPEL PARA PRACTICAR ZzzzZzzzz……_

Al llegar a su salón estaba el autor no resistió en darle la respuesta

-Gakuto- susurro suavemente

-Huh??

-Ten por seguro que hay estaré

A la cereza se le enrojeció el rostro pero asintió feliz

Ya cuando acabaron las clases todo fue….

Fin de Flash Back

Eres un desgraciado- su conciencia gritaba, pero su corazón decía¡¿Qué no es tu culpa amar de más??!!! Esta bien el corazón recibía un poco de ayuda de la parte egocéntrica de Oshitari solo tenía que….

-Auch- grito cuando sintió un pellizco en los glúteos cortesía de amante – Quieres darte prisa que Ore-sama es esperado en la fiesta de su madre

Su mente se unió con su cuerpo y con la situación que vivía tal vez no era el mejor momento para limpiar su conciencia. Lo tomo por las caderas y reintrodujo de una estocada en el cuerpo del Bouchou

-Ahhhhhh – se escucho un fuerte grito por parte de ambos pero no era de dolor si no de placer.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo seguía feliz con su juego de acrobacias saltando y girando, parecía que su sitio era el aire se movía con tanta naturalidad que el que lo viera le pediría firmar un contrato para un espectáculo

De pronto la puerta hizo crack!!!! Y la magia se acabo el acróbata cayó fuera del trampolín dándose un buen golpe en el trasero

-Itai!!!!! – ese golpe había dolido mas que el transporte de cierta en especialista

-Mukahi-sama!!!! – una enfermera fue la causa de su distracción y accidente. Al encontrarlo tirado llamo a otra enfermera que parecía el clon de frankestein esa era a la que la cereza recordaba y temiendo lo peor con su brutal fuerza ella lo alzo y boto en la cama

-Quédese hay y ya duérmase!!!!

-Auch!!!! Ya no están suave – se quejo una vez que las de blanco desaparecieron entre el pasillo – ahora ya no estaba aburrido pero si adolorido y enojado.

Mas tarde trato de conciliar el sueño pero el dolor no lo dejaba y su único consuelo fue… gritar – Baka Yuushi!!!! Si hubieras contestado ese remate yo no estaría aquí baka baka baka baka!!!!!!!!- y siguió durante una hora en la cual también lloro, pataleo y cuando se canso

-Ahhhhh No puedo enojarme contigo buuuuuu- empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras se abrazaba así mismo – Yuushiiiiiii!!!! y wooala! lo tenía la idea mas grande había cruzado su cabecita. Se incorporo como pudo de la cama llegando hasta un closet donde estaba su ropa , del bolsillo del pantalón saco un celular azulado, ja un regalo de su parte, el bien podía comprarse uno pero su koi había insistido en tener modelos gemelos por el cual ese día compro dos.

Regreso con su botín a la cama y comenzó a marcar un numero, su numero.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

La habitación era invadida por sonidos y uno que otro gemido se apoyaba con más fuerza sobre sus caderas y cada vez iba más rápido. Pronto ambos llegarían y su amante se marcharía, por su parte tal vez iría a cada o en busca de más compañía. Y aunque la pareja estaba en pleno acto hubo un silencio que sirvió reescape para el chillante sonido de un celular que cada vez sonaba más fuerte con toda la intención de que alguien lo contestará.

-Espera voy…

-Nada ¡!!- grito exasperado el peli-morado – la última vez paso igual, me abandonas una semana y cuando vuelves pretendes dejarme "así"

-Solo será un minuto podría ser mi padre

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Atobe frunció el entrecejo, coloco las manos en su pecho y con toda su fuerza aventó al tensai, quien cayo fuera de la cama. Ore-sama corrió hasta el pantalón tomo el celular y en el identificador vio el nombre de Gakuto, enojado apretó el aparatejo y se lo aventó a su dueño

-Es el enano que harás¿contestaras? – pregunto cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su amante. Yuushi se dirigió al baño con el teléfono y hay supo que hacer.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Espera con ansias el poder escuchar su voz y varios llamados del celular lo desanimaron poco a poco- que locos y, tal vez ya esta dormido, si era lo mas seguro, tal vez lo mejor era dejarle un mensaje al menos cuando despertara lo leería, empezó a teclear

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Por fin decidió salir de su escondite. Afuera el narcisista lo miraba con recelo – Y que el acróbata ya encontró a su monito, a que horas te vas.

Oshitari sonrió con cinismo – no hay tengo por que irme sino hable con el - Atobe lo miro con desconfianza en otras circunstancias se aclamaría su victoria pero no había nada que festejar ganándole a Gakuto, el era mucho mejor sonrió con complicidad y superioridad – Mmmm me quedaría con gusto pero a Ore-sama lo están esperando

Fue hay cunado Yuushi noto que el otro ya iba vestido – Ja bueno que tengas buen viaje, salúdame a tu madre – dijo como si nada. Cosa que hizo que el otro se volteara lo mirara medio feo y lo arremetió contra el arrinconándolo contra la pared- me dejaras ir tan fácil

-Y que puedo hacer si es tu voluntad irte

Ah me estas retando Oshitrari – dijo con un aire pervertido el gran ore-sama

-….

Y con fuerza fue jalado a la cama, vaya que Keigo podía ser mucho más posesivo cuando se lo proponía

Yuushi- No tienes que reunirte con tu madre – esta vez el se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de su capitán.

-Cállate yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana – y dicho eso comenzó a besar al moreno que simplemente se dejo hacer, las venganzas de Atobe Keigo era algo que siempre disfrutaba.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Por fin termino de mandar el mensaje, pero lo leyó de nuevo

_Se q estas muy ocupad, recuerda q siempre estar contg _

_Buenas noches Yuushi. ¡¡Te amo!!_

_Atte. Yo _

Una vez que mando el mensaje, dejo el celular en la mesita de visitas. Se recostó y trato de conciliar el sueño, mañana tendría que volver a la escuela.

Continuara……

* * *

Ok aquí esta la segunda parte, perdonen si esta muy O.o y la tardanza esto debía subirse ayer, pero mi maestra Tezuka nos hizo examen y la uni es genial

Que más… ahh siii no creo que no conozcan la canción, pero por si las dudas se llama Belive in you y la canta el Atobe. Por cierto el sumario va creciendo en cada parte se los digo por si nadie lo había notado.

Comentarios, dudas reproches, felicitaciones, jitomatazos son bien recibidos en un bello review, si es critica evítense los insultos ustedes tiene su opinión y la respeto pero no sean manchados.

Ok ahora si ya es todo

Ja ne

Anata to zutto ishonni itai de su


End file.
